A Passage in Time
by KisaandYaoiBoyKenta
Summary: A Bakura/Malik YAOI slight AU and OOC, rape,mixed emotions, get the point? Uses songs by Athourity Zero.
1. Lying Awake

I DONT OWN YGO OR ATHORITY ZERO YOU SUNZABITCHES!

Chapter One

"Lying Awake"

*Lying awake, lost in time, with no reason to turn around and put it all aside yeah!

Here today, gone tomorrow, while drowning in all of their sorrows!*

Bakura lay wide eyed on the cool marble floor in his egyptian chambers. A light breeze filtered 

throught the thin curtians foreshielding the huge balcony. The bed was no more than 3 feet away but 

he didnot even bother reaching for it. This was where he belonged. On the floor like the filthy animal 

he was. His tearstained face glimmered in the moon light has he raised a shaking hand up to 

examine the blood encrusted apon his palm. But the blood was not his. Which in turn made it all the 

more painful.

*At age 14 no inhibitions, and I sure as hell did not need your permission

Never looking forward, and I was never looking back, and I'd never known what's next

But as the days had gone by, both ignorant and blind

New visions of a world started filling my eyes!*

Malik sat in the warm water of the large baisin in his room. His blonde haired head rested back agist 

the smooth porclin. Instead of the slow deep breaths that normaly comes with a relaxing bath,tho', 

his were more like pants. Like when one has a nightmare. With good reason since his entire life had 

been a nightmare. From his fathers unexceptance, to his degration in school, to his rape earlier 

tonight.This was hell.

Soon the bathwater became red, indicating that certain areas of him were majorly damaged. Not that 

he needed a visual stimulant to know that. His entire body ached. Bakura had touched him 

everywhere. And this wasn't the normal handsake pressure touch. This was forcefull. The kind that 

leaves bruises. And Malik had plenty of those.

Closing his eyes the memory flooded back immeadiatly.Vivid pictures of Bakura touching him, 

brusing him, scratching, biting...... forcing him.This was not how such an act was supossed to be. 

This wasn't even rape. This was sacrilege. New tears slid down his cheeks. And it was the fact that 

Bakura would be the one doing this that made it all the more horrifying. Malik had developed a secret 

crush on the pale haired boy. Now he knew exactly what CRUSH ment.

*Tossing and turning, with eyes open wide, that is where I end!

I'm lying awake, lost in time, with no reason to turn around and put it all aside yeah!

Here today, gone tomorrow, while drowning in all of their sorrows!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*

Fun ne? More later on... maybe... depends on if I get at leats one review by tommorrow... You know 

what to do.


	2. Everyday

First off I want to thank evil angel-mun, hellsangel-mun, and WingedWolf-mun for their reviews that 

helped make this chapter possile! If ya didn't know, this story takes place in ancient Egypt so they 

are wearing robes and crap! ^_~ now on to the fic! ((Oh yea I dun own Athourity Zero or YGO 

*sniffle*))

Chapter Two

"Everyday"

*I look around and it's the same old situation on a different day

These masses of confrontation beating me down

I'm picking at the pieces to put them all back into place

A never ending crossword of questions collaborates

While asking myself, where are we going in time?*

Sweet sunlight flooded the room and fell lightly apon Bakura's still unsleeping form.The events of the 

previous night were still fresh in his mind. It was almost surreal how it happend. He hadn't ment to 

hurt Malik. Gods that was the last thing he wanted to do to the precious angel. But when the deciving 

poison known as alcohol mixes with depression the results are incontrollable.

Even so, Bakura mentally smothered himself all night. Malik was the light at the end of his dark 

foreboding tunnel and he just broke the fuse. Of all the people who had teased and outcasted him 

Malik was there for him to give him a place to go and more importantly, a friend. Bakura slapped 

himself for real this time. Friendship doesnt last throught something like this... does it?

He shook his head of the almost hopeful thought. Looking at the hand he used to slap himself with 

he realized that it was still stained with Maliks blood.He stood up and started walking twards the 

bathroom, praying that he wouldn't encounter Malik anytime soon. ((AN: If you dun kno by now... Bak 

and Mal live together)) 

*Well I know by now, but keep wondering how

How many times will I fall?*

Malik sat on the edge of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around his waist. The blood had finally 

stopped about an hour earlier but he never quite made it out of the bathroom. There was just this 

ominous cloud of bad memory hanging around his bedroom.So he stayed. The pain was slowly 

fading away and he stood up. He turned and leaned down, pulling the stopper out of the bloody 

waterfilled tub.

A small creak came from the door that suprised him,making his heart jump. Looking over he saw the 

last person he needed to see,Bakura. He paled as the memory came back.

~/~FLASHBACK! LEMON SCEAN! BEWARE~/~

Bakura stood at the door opening of Malik's bedroom. Malik sat on his bed pulling of his sandals. The 

blonde haired boy looked up at his friend and smiled. 

"Hello Bakura-kun!" He greeted.

Bakura grunted. malik raised a brow at him and then realized that something was different. Bakuras 

goldish eyes seemed glazed over and a lot less dull than normal.The eyelids were drooping and his 

lips were chapped. He was perfectly... smashed.

Malik stood and walked over to Bakura. "Are you okay?"

No answer. "Bakura?..."

Nothing. "Answer me!" 

This time a response came in the form of a hard slap to his face, knocking him to the floor. Before he 

knew it Bakura had pinned him so he couldn't move.

"Bakura! What the hell!"

"Shh!" Bakura hushed him,placing his index finger across the boys lips. "If you cooperate this won't 

hurt," an evil smirk touched his lips as he leaned forward to wisper in Malik's ear,"much."

Malik gasped. "Your fucking insane!"

"Insane?, maybe, fucking?, will be!" Bakura replied before crushing his lips onto Malik's.

Malik's eyes widened. Was Bakura really going to do what he thought he was going to do? Bakura's 

tounge managed to slip through to Malik's mouth and he began playing with the unwilling cavern. 

Clever hands snaked down to Malik's legs and pushed them apart quite ruffly. Malik's heart leaped in 

confirming that Bakura was indeed going to rape him. Tears started forming in his eyes as his - 

friend- pulled back the cloth of his own robes to reveal a hard-on that, if given different circumstances, 

was very impressive. Without a warning the drunken Bakura slammed into Malik causing his -victum- 

to scream in pain. The sudden filling feeling came unwelcome to Malik and he could feel something 

tear inside of him. Bakura pulled out a bit only to come slamming back into the poor boy. And so it 

continued.

Malik found that if he concentrated on the vase on his bedside table, the pain wasn't as bad. So thats 

how it went for an hour or so. Bakura rammed into Malik while biting him or doing some other 

unmeaningful affection as Malik watched the vase, waiting for it to finally be over.

~/~OKAY YOU CAN LOOK NOW!~/~

Malik snapped back to reality and averted his stare away from bakura. Standing up, he turned and 

was going to go to his room when the memory flashed before him. He sighed, finding himself traped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whew! you like? Tell me! When I get 2 reviews I'll write more! Good Luck!


	3. One More Minute

Yay! I got my 2 reviews! Thanks to Bakura-mun and WingedWolf-mun!.... If you havent noticed the 

chapter title is also the tilte of the song and the lyrics that I use are found in different parts of the 

song!...P.S I NEVER HAVE AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL OWN YGO OR AZ UNLESS 

SOMEONE IS OFFERING FOR A PIECEOF LINT AND AN OLD PIECE OF GUM!

Chapter 3

"One More Minute"

*I'm going back to where I came from

So far away, but not so far from home*

Bakura stared at the back of Malik, who was just standing there doing nothing. He tried to push the 

evil memories into the back of his brain to no avail. They stood like that for quite some time in 

silence. He tried to think of something to say. Dying to hear Malik's response to see if his friend was 

mad, sad, forgiving,or whatnot. It was one of Bakura's greatest talents. Knowing how one felt through 

ones voice. But such a gift was usless if niether boy would speak. But this moment was so 

dreamlike. The silence drifting between them wasnt a normal quiet. This was the kind of quiet that 

happens when one dies. Bakura couldn't help but wonder, had he -killed- Malik? Not physically of 

course but sometimes killing someone mentally and emotionaly could be worse. He finally couldn't 

take it anymore and spoke up,

"Malik?"

*But by the way,

I want a break, and put this stress aside

Well I'm finding!

Oh no, my daily worries want to drift away, Fine!

Dying and trying just to find some sort of piece of mind

Now's the time, to get away, I'm going away!*

Malik winced at the sound of his voice. All thoes memories once again came flashing. Trying to keep 

some controll so as not to suddenly start crying right there, he claeared his throat and answered. 

"Y-Yes?"

His voice was shakier than he thought. So much so that it even scared him. He had always prided 

himself on being strong and now here he was, wimpering like some kind of coward. And it was all 

Bakura's fault! Sorrow turned to rage. And the fury of that rage flashed in his eyes like fire.

"Malik I'm..."

"Youre what?" Malik interupted, his voice more strong, -forceful- even. "Are you sorry Bakura?" He 

whirled around to face the other boy." Are you sorry for hurting me? For RAPEING me?!"

He saw shock and maybe even a glimmer of fear register on Bakura's face.Inwardly smirking at 

finding his new power, Malik continued. "Do you even know how much you've pained me?!" He 

started walking twards Bakura and in turn Bakura backed away until he was pushed up against the 

door. "Of course you don't! But tell me one thing Bakura..." Malik leaned forward so their faces were 

inches away from eachother. He mustered up all the sweet malice he could to form his next words. 

"Did you enjoy it?"

He relished in the look that came from Bakura as he paled ((as if he could be any paler already)) and 

shook just as he did last night. Just like last night. Malik's heart jumped as he finally realized what 

he was doing. He was turning into Bakura!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~

That was a short but sweet chapter ne? Tell me if I should stop or continue. Oh yea one more thing, 

FLAMES COUNT AS REVIEWS!!! so review or flame all ya want! ^^

3 reviews = another chapter


	4. The Sky's the Limit

Thanks to The demon Rain-mun, evil angel-mun,YamiLover-mun, aniron legolas-mun, hell's angel-mun, and AngelBakuraIshtar45-mun

DONOT OWN THEM SO BUZZ OFF!

Chapter 4

"Sky's The Limit"

*Every single day when I get out of bed

Well the chances are I'm gonna wind up dead

Well, don't you know that it'll be alright?*

Bakura was trembling now. He'd seen Malik get mad before,yes, but never like this! His glare was so 

intense it peirced through him like a spear. Bakura's brain was racing trying to figure out exactly what 

Malik was going to do and then something inside him jumped. This must have been how Malik felt 

last night. he gasped. He watched as Malik's expression changed and he slowly backed away from 

Bakura.

In some famous guy's words, it was switching roles. The both stared wide eyed at eachother trying to 

register what just happened. 

Bakura relized that they were more alike than he thought.each could be as dangerous as the other 

and at the same time they could be afraid. When he thought about it hard enough he found it 

amazing that they had even survived through eachother this long.

*Devote your life, no boundaries

Now taking a chance, what a better way?

At least you tried, that's more than a lot can say

Thinking will only take you so far*

Malik was almost gasping at every breath. What the hell had gotten into him? What kind of friend 

was he? He knew that Bakura was drunk at the time of the -incident-. He should have been 

understanding enough to forgive his friend. His best friend. -Only- freind.

The emotions finally caught up to him and, before he could stop it, he collapsed on the floor as the 

tears came.

He let it all flow through thoes tears. The anger, the pain, the sorrow, the rage, the loss, the 

forgiveness, the -love-. He relized it. He loved Bakura. Thats why it hurt so much. It wasn't simply the 

act of rape it was his love that was doing it. His love? No. Never.

Suddenly warm arms surrounded him. gasping he looked over to see Bakura hugging him. Tightly.

Almost,-apologetic-.Malik automaticly wrapped his arms around Bakura as well. Both boy's cried and 

mummbled broken apologies to eachother. This was friendship.

*Here on this day

Don't turn away

Fed up with just saying I might*

"Bakura I'm so sorry! I- I wasn't thinking..."

'Youre sorry? Malik! I was the one who raped you... I was..."

"You were drunk! Nones brain works right on alcohol! i should have known better! I should have..."

"You did the right thing! I deserved to get yelled at koi..."

"no you... wait a minute... what did you just say?"

"i deserved to get yelled at?"

"no after that"

"i didn't say anything!"

"yes you did!... you said koi!"

"..."

"Bakura?"

"yes malik?"

"Do you love me?''

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*

bum bum bum! What will our 'kura chan say? 4 reveiws=chapter 5


	5. A Passage In Time

Thanks Akane Tendo-mun,hell's angel-mun,hamster dance-mun, The demon Rain-mun, 

Kitara-mun,WingedWolf-mun,and Isis-mun. Oh yea, to answer Kitara's question, the title is "A 

Passage in Time" for a bunch of resons, mainly because the characters seem to have mood swings 

quicker than a heroine addict with PMS and secondly the title of the cd by wich the songs I use 

comes from is called "A Passage in Time". AND For all you extreme yaoi fans you have got to check 

out the Christina Aguilera video : Beautiful. ^.~ 

I DON'T OWN THE THINGS THAT ARENT MINE!

Chapter Five

"A Passage in Time"

*Here we go

Think about the promises that kept you walking wandering in time

Whoa!

Don't you know they kept you walking kept you wanting

kept you walking everybody

In time!*

Bakura stood up and looked down at the angel below him. How could he let -that- word slip? Malik 

looked back up at him. What was the exprssion he wore? Bakura had never seen anything like that. 

A mix bettween hope, saddness, and something else. Something genuine. Malik repeated the 

question.

"Bakura, do you love me?"

What was he supposed to say? How would Malik react? All these questions ran through his head 

like a frieght train. It was true he did love Malik in -that- way but did Malik feel the same? Trying to 

read the others expression was worthless so he decided to do what he did best. Read his voice.

"What about you, Malik?"

Marik's violet eyes glinted. And then he... smirked! That smirk alone could give someone a 

spontaneous orgasm. Bakura had to struggle to keep himself under controll.

*I keep on thinking the same old thing, but then again what can I say?

I keep on trying to live my life, I keep trying to find a better way!

Well as everyday goes by I'll try, but I don't know if I'll make it through

But I'll move along and push on until I do

Because everything that you'd tried to build in time

Well that's everything you'd tried to hide

Well that's everything that you want to believe

Your motivation puts you where you'll be

What a way, don't waste away in time!*

Malik stood up. If Bakura wanted to know first he wasn't going to argue. This was a big step,yes, but 

something inside him said that he wouldn't regret it. He stepped tward Bakura, who stayed put. His 

confidance increasing, Malik got even closer and reached a hand up to touch Bakura's cheek. Here 

goes nothing, he thought. Moving his hand to behind Bakura's neck, he pulled the slightly taller boy 

down for a sweet kiss. Bakura's arms wrapped around his waist and then he knew, Bakura did love 

him! He deepend the kiss, pushing his tounge through to Bakura's mouth where it was happily 

welcomed. There the 2 tounges preformed a spectacular erotic dance. After a while air was needed in 

both boys so they broke, gasping.

After gaining his breath Malik wispered, "Does that answer?"

*Well I'm seeing through the eyes of a modern man that I don't know

Should I try to find? Could I buy the time? I don't know

Well stand together, we will forever, gotta bet we'll be okay

Wide-eyed reminisce, what a blissful good ol' days

So here we go, through eyes that I don't know

Will we move along? Time will only show,

because it's everything that you want to believe

A revelation, and a way to see all those memories are not put up on the side!*

Bakura nodded furiously. Malik chuckled. Then Bakura hugged Malik tightly. The other hugged back 

of course. Minutes passed bettween them. Bakura breathed in the other boys scent. So sweet. were 

people supposed to smell this good? Malik was like a god to him. 

"I promise," Bakura spoke words that were ment to stay in his mind. "I'll never hurt you like that 

again.... I love you Malik."

Malik smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Then he leaned down to claim thoese lips.Gods 

Malik was so delicous.The kiss slowly became quicker. More intense. Maliks arms wrapped around 

his neck and his hands disappeared into the cloth of Bakura's shirt, massaging his back. This action 

sent heat waves rushing through Bakura's bloodlines, all of it flooding tward one spot. It drove him 

insane. His face became flushed with desire. The kiss deepened even more and it earn a small 

wimper from Malik.Bakura's pants started to get tighter and tighter. Breaking the kiss, Bakura 

wispered breathlessly.

"Malik... I... I..."

Malik hushed Bakura with his finger. "I want you too"

*When you look around the world and the scenes,

all the means, little things, what it means to you

what you think takes a total different point of view

What it means, little things, all the means,

world scenes turn around and take a look at you

You never know when you go, live it up here we go!*

Bakuras lips once again came crashing down on Maliks. Electricity sparked throughout the deepest 

parts of his body into his soul. This tingly sensation that Bakura gave him, it was a drug. He needed 

more.He pulled his koi closer.-His- koi.The simple thought of it made him crazy!

Suddenly he slipped and fell backwards on to the bathroom floor pulling Bakura with him."Ahhh!"

Both boys landed with a thud. Malik burst out laughing. Bakura soon followed after with his deep 

chuckle. As the laughter died down, Malik caught a glimpse of the look in Bakura's eyes. Lust mixed 

with love. Perfection.He pulled the other to him in a passionate kiss.

Niether boy had ever felt such a fire coursing through each other before. Every touch set a blaze of 

it's own. Clothing was quickly shed, leaving them to admire each other in perfect nudity. Bakura 

frowned at the sight of the marks he'd left on his angel. -His- He kneeled down and kissed each 

blemish.Malik looked down at his koibito smiling. He shiverd at each touch the silver haired beauty 

laid apon him. This was love.

*Got a lot more living to do! Hey! In time:

You don't face tomorrow what a way to waste away in life

You're taking for granted all the little things you'd never realized

Well I'm 21 today, how many more? How should I know?

Counting down the days here we go!

Because everything that you tried to build in time

Well that's everything you tried to hide!

Well that's everything that you want to believe

Your motivation puts you where you'll be

What a way, don't waste away in time!

Every little thing you tried to build in time!*

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Thats it! Thats the end of this fic! I was going to make a wham bam sex scean but I kinda like it 

where I left it. But hey! if I get too many compliants about it I might add the sex! Its just so hard to 

write it ya know? Thanks agian to everyone who reviewed! Now I'm off to start another fic... Ja-ne!


End file.
